Early Xmas Present
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: I saw brother kissing Santa Clause D Mary sees Cain and Riff kissin on Christmas eve, and boy are they embarrassed!


- I just had a really random thought while listening to Christmas music in the car, and it kinda went like this "I saw brother kissin' Santa Clause" and Riff and Cain popped into my head like wtf lol

ENJOY...

_

* * *

_

Mary Weather had long since known of her brother's and the butler's relationship, though she'd never told either one of them that she did. Little did she know that she'd get quite a surprise on Christmas Eve!

* * *

She crept down the stairs, wanting to see how many gifts had been left under the very large Christmas tree she had helped her brother put up in the parlor. She looked around the corner, making sure Cain had not stayed up late to see if she would become nosy.

The fire in the corner crackled and sparks flew up into the chimney.

What she saw made her smile. There were tons of perfectly wrapped boxes under the green branches of the tall tree. Some were sparkly, others just shimmered. Some were square, others seemed to be deformed.

As Mary was about to go back up the stairs, she heard a soft shuffling sound from behind the tree, and a small, quiet moan.

'_What…?' _

She tiptoed into the room, so quiet that even the pads on her slippers made no sound. She placed her hands on the tree for balance and snuck a peak around the tree, where the doorway to the servants quarters was.

'_Oops! Brother, you've forgotten to keep quiet again!' _

Sure enough, there was Cain, and a man in a red and white suit.

'_Oh, my word, dear brother! What have you dressed Riff up in?' _she giggled, thankfully the two men didn't hear her through their moment. She stared, curiously, at the two of them as they busied themselves with their kissing.

When they broke away from each other, she noticed Riff was blushing, his eyes misted over.

"L-Lord Cain…"

"Riff, you're hot in those clothes, I hope you realize that," Cain said, clicking his tongue and leaning in to lick the side of his neck, earning a party hidden moan from the other. Riff's blush grew a deeper shade of red when Cain crawled into his lap, holding his hands to the desk behind them.

"Tell me, Riff," Cain whispered, "have I been naughty, or nice?" he reached under Riff's red and white shirt, running his hand over the silky white chest. He smiled as he pressed his thumb against one of his hardened nipples, hearing the strangled, pleased cry from the other.

He kissing the side of Riff's neck, biting down gently when Riff's head tilted back, leaving it exposed to the warm air of the mansion parlor. He left his neck only for a second before kissing him again, then letting his hand leave the shirt and travel down the front of his pants.

"Ah! Lord Cain!!" Riff moaned and bucked his hips at the feel of Cain's white fingers on him. He blushed harder when he glanced over to the tree, noticing a movement behind it.

Mary Weather blushed and decided on leaving before she saw too much of something she didn't want to see at all. But just as she moved, an ornament from a branch fell to the ground, smashing to pieces.

"Who's there?" Cain said, spinning around to meet his sister's gaze. She blushed harder and started laughing out loud, causing Riff to become dizzy with the amount of blood flowing to his head.

"Dear Brother! Haha! If you ask me, right now, Riff is thinkin' you've been naughty!"

Cain blushed as well, standing up and allowing the servant to stand as well. Both he and Riff separated, leaving Mary laughing until she was too tired to laugh any more.

"Mary Weather, when did you become so nosy?" Cain asked.

"Hehe, when I heard my brother kissin' Santa Clause," she giggled and ran back upstairs, into her room and covering herself with the blankets, still smiling. _'Older Brother is getting his Christmas present early!' _She giggled before drifting off to sleep, thoughts of what would come to her in the morning filling her head.

_I saw Brother kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
He didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep;  
He thought that I was tucked  
Up in my bedroom fast asleep..._ END... 


End file.
